Amor de hermanos
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Solo deseaba un abrazo, solo deseaba que me aceptaras tal y cual soy, pero siempre tiene que ser el, siempre le tienes que ver a el-bueno muy mal summary pero la historia es muy buena o al menos eso pienso asi que entren y si les gusta dejen reviws.
1. Chapter 1

**CIAO!**

**HOLA, ¿COMO ESTAN?, ESTE ES UN FIC EN EL QUE ME INSPIRE MUCHO Y SE LO DEDICO A MI HERMANO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEJEN REVIWS, SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO.**

* * *

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

_-¿Porque siempre el?, ¿porque solo lo cuida a el?, ¿porque nunca le cuestiona?-_ Todo esto lo pensaba Butch, cuando caminaba por un parque patiando una lata que se encontraba en frente de el.

-_¿Por que siempre me cuestiona?¿Porque nunca se preocupa por mi?¿Porque?-_se volvio a preguntar sentandose en una banca del parque.

-Tsk, maldito Brick- hablo para si mismo mientras miraba el cielo. Unas golondrinas pasaban en ese mismo instante eran tres, dos iban adelante y una atras, Butch figo la vista en la ultima-_se parece a mi-_penso sonriendo amargamente, sus ojos mostraban tristesa absoluta.

-¡Butch!-grito una voz en el cielo, el pelinegro figo su vista de donde provenia la voz, vio a su hermano rubio a su lado su hermano mayor.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto indiferente y apartando su vista de ellos, mirando a la gente que pasaba en esos momentos.

-¡Donde demonios estabas!-pregunto el mayor enojado, Butch lo miro.

-No me ves, aqui-respondio algo molesto, y mirando a Boomer que los miraba angustiado.

-Butch, te busque por mucho tiempo-comento Boomer angustiado

-¿Me buscaste?-pregunto algo dolido en sus adentros

-Si, pero como no te encontraba recurri a Brick-concluyo el rubio, Butch bufo molesto.

-Bien ahora que me encontraron,¿que quieren?-pregunto enojado y mirando a Brick a los ojos.

-Vamos a ir a comer algo ¿vienes?-pregunto Brick sin mucho interes de su parte.

-No, vallan ustedes-respondio desviando la mirada.

-Pero...

-De acuerdo-confirmo Brick, despues miro a Boomer- Vamos Boomer, una carrera hasta el centro comercial.

-Pero Brick, Butch...

-Dejalo si no quiere ir que no valla-respondio con simpleza y algo frustrado.

-De acuerdo-sonrio los dos se pusieron en posicion de carrera y cuando contaron hasta tres se fueron a maxima velocidad destruyendo la calle entera.

-Es un idiota-susurro Butch levantandose de la banca. Comenzo a caminar sin un lugar figo a donde ir, su vista iba baja y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Jajaja, basta Blossom-rio una voz, Butch inconsientemente fue hacia ella.

Cuando llego vio una escena muy "tonta" para el. Buttercup era perseguida por Blossom, ambas riendo a carcagadas, cuando por fin Blossom la atrapo dieron de vueltas, Bubbles llego de pronto y de nuevo las tres comenzaron a jugar.

-Niñatas estupidas-dijo fastidiado "_solo crees eso porque te gustaria estar en el lugar de la verdesita"-_penso una voz en su cabeza- ¡Claro que no!- grito enojado y sacudiendo el pensamiento de su cabeza, las ppg lo miraron con desconfianza y en pocos segundos lo rodearon.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto molesta Blossom, Butch desvio la mirada molesto.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ademas el parque es de todos-respondio agresivo

-¿Te quieres unir al juego?-ofrecio Bubbles sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Que?-preguntaron todos en un grito, la rubia sonrio y estendio su mano

-Vamos, sera divertido tener a un chico-volvio a decir, sus hermanos la miraron confusas pero luego sonrieron.

-Si vamos sera divertido-dijo blossom extendiendole una mano, Butch las miro confuso.

-¿Por que me uniria a un juego de niñatas estupidas?-pregunto enfadado y con superioridad.

-Por que estas niñas estupidas te pueden partir la cara-respondio Buttercup sonriendo hipocritamente.

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reir por favor-dijo agarrandose el estomago, Buttercup se molesto ante eso y de un puñetazo lo mando contra un arbol.-¡OYE!-grito corriendo hacia ella, las chicas sonrieron y empezaron a molestarlo.

-Aqui estoy-dijo Bubbles picando un costado del chico, este volteo molesto.

-No aqui-dijo Blossom tocando su cabello, Butch miro pero ya no estaba.

-Mejor aqui-Buttercup lo tiro al suelo. Butch se trato de levantar pero las chicas se le fueron encima.

-¿Que demonios estan haciendo?-pregunto levemente sonrosado, las chicas sonrieron traviesas.

-Ya lo veras-cuando terminaron de hablar comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajaja...Basta...jajajaja...por...jajaja...favor...jajajajaja...pa...paren, jajajaja-rio con mucha felicidad, la tristeza que habia sentido desaparecio.

Asi pasaron un buen rato y aunque el pelinegro no lo aceptara se divertia, pero por desgracia todo en algun momento de detiene.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO BUTCH!-pregunto una voz que reconocio al instante, todos voltearon hacia la voz.

-Brick-susurro algo asustado. Las chicas lo miraron tristemente.

-Traidor!-grito furioso y llendose contra el, Butch no vio cunado recibio el ataque, Brick le habia golpeado en la cara haciendolo sangrar, Butch correspondio inmediatamente el golpe, asi comenzaron a pelear. Las chicas los miraban con pesar, y decidieron intervenir.

-¡Basta!-dijieron deteniendolos, Blossom a Brick y Buttercup a Butch-¡Los hermanos no deven pelear!-gritaron las tres. Brick con un golpe se solto de Blossom y de nuevo se fue contra Butch, pero antes de que el golpe llegara a el se estampo en otra mejilla.

-¡Boomer!-gritaron los dos soprendidos por su reaccion, Boomer se toco la mejilla y vio con tristeza a Brck.

-Brick basta por favor-pidio casi llorando, el pelirrojo se relago un poco.

-Lo lamento Boomer, -dijo mirandolo con preocupacion despues miro a Butch- a ti no te quiero volver a ver jamas, ¿entendiste?, por que si veo de nuevo no me detendre-concluyo enojado y saliendo volando.

-Brick-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a Boomer este le sonrio e igualmente salio volando,

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Y BIEN QUE LE PARECIO?**

**BUTCH: JAJAJA QUE BUENA BROMA, ¿YO? ¿JUGANDO CON LAS PPG?, JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR**

**MIMI: ¿ENCERIO?**

**BUTCH: Y LUEGO ¿ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIJA ESE IDIOTA DE BRICK?, JAJAJAJA, MIMI ERES MUY GRACIOSA.**

**MIMI: YO QUE TU COMENZARIA A CORRER**

**BUTCH:¿PORQUE LO DICES?**

**PPG Y BRICK:-¡BUTCH!**

**BUTCH: CREO QUE MEJOR TE HAGO CASO**

**MIMI: MIENTRAS MATAN A BUTCH, YO LES ENCARGO QUE DEJEN SUS CRITICAS SEAN BUENAS O MALAS.**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

-¿Bu..Butch, te encuentras...bien?-pregunto Bubbles preocupada, cuando puso una mano sobre el Butch la quito bruscamente.

-_Dejame_-susurro con voz quebrada, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos que permanecian en las sombras.

-Bu..Butch-susurraron la tres angustiadas.

-¡QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!-grito mostrando sus ojos que se encontraban bañados en lagrimas, las chicas emitieron un gemido de sorpresa y angustia.-Todo paso por estar con ustedes, ahora Brick me odia mas...

-¿Que?-susurro Blossom sorprendida, despues se acerco a Butch-¿Como que te odia mas?

-No es algo que les incumba-respondio friamente y apunto de hecharse a volar, pero Buttercup lo derrivo sentandose encima de el.

-De aqui no te iras hasta que estes mas calmado-dijo angustiada y con voz autoritaria.

-No deseo pelear, dejame ir-hablo dolido por la caida.

-Ven con nosotras, no creo que ir con Brick ayude, espera a que se le baje el coraje-pidio Bubbles se puso de pie tirando a la pelinegra.

-No iba a ir con ese idiota, si el no me quiere volver a ver yo tampoco...le detesto-al terminar de decir eso una bofetada se oyo en seco.

-No lo repitas-hablo Blossom enojada, Butch se toco la mejilla.-Los hermanos no se deven odiar, no, se deven de cuidar y amar, como nosotras.

-Ustedes son la powerpuff girls, ustedes tienen a alguien que las ame, ustedes son amadas por todos los habitantes de esta estupida ciudad,en cambio nosotros somos los Rowdysruff boys, fuimos creados por un proposito y ese es destruirlas, por eso Brick se a molestado, tiene razon en odiarme-concluyo bajando la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto-hablo con suavidad la pelinegra. Butch alzo la cara con confusion.

-Cada uno de nosotros somos libres de desidir nuestras acciones-continuo la rubia

-¿Que uieren decir?-pregunto confuso.

-Si tu quisiste estar un momento con nosotras fue tu desicion, si Brick nos odia es su desicion-dijo Blossom sonriendo de manera maternal- Ademas ustedes tiene algo que talves nosotras nunca tengamos,-Butch la miro aun mas confundido- y eso es un amor que jamas los hara separarse, ya que ustedes son una familia, y son lo unico que tienen.

-¡No has oido lo que me ha dicho Brick!-grito molesto, Blossom sonrio tiernamente.

-Brick no te puede odiar-Butch se sorprendio- Porque seria como odiarse a si mismo Butch-

-¿Pero que dices?-pregunto con boca temblorosa- Brick solo ama a Boomer-continuo con ojos llorosos.

-Eso no es verdad-continuo Buttercup sonriendo sinceramente-

-¡Claro que es verdad!Me lo ha demostrado, solo se preocupa por el, solo ve por el, nunca le cuestiona en sus acciones, siempre en su vida es el. En cambio a mi siempre me critica, siempre cuestiona mis acciones, nunca ve por mi, nunca se preocupa por mi-concluyo Butch soltando algunas lagrimas que se limpio rapidamente.

-¿Y nunca te has preguntado porque?-pregunto Bubbles, Butch las miro aun mas sorprendido y confundido.

-No, jamas-reconocio angustiado.

-Pues talvez sea la hora de averiguarlo- comento Blossom tomandolo de la mano y saliendo volando junto con sus hermanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapidamente llegaron a la casa de las chicas, obiamente por la ventana.

-Bien estamos aqui-hablo Buttercup mirando a Blossom, Butch las miraba confundido.

-¿Que se supone que hacemos aqui?-pregunto algo chicas sonrieron.

-Viviras aqui por un tiempo, mientras planeamos una estrategia-comento Blossom felizmente

-¡¿QUE?-grito euforico y dando un brinco hacia atras.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**BIEN AQUI ESTA, GRACIAS P0R LOS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRO MUCHO RESIVIRLOS, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER CON SU FAMILIA.**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

Brick se encontraba sentado mirando el fuego de la chimenea, Boomer lo miraba parado atras de el, su cara mostraba molestia, molestia por lo que le habia dicho a su hermano verde.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas mirarme, Boomer?-pregunto el rojo tranquilamente, mientras que sus ojos se perdian en el fuego.

-¿Por que le dijiste eso a Butch?-pregunto el menor con tono molesto.

-No es bueno contestar una pregunta con otra-respondio sonriendo secamente

-Bueno estonces te mirare hasta que me respondas-continuo mas molesto por la calma de su hermano.

-Butch es un idiota-dijo con tono sumamente calmado- ¿A quien se le ocurre, irse a jugar con nuestras odiadas enemigas?

-Bueno...pero le dolio lo que le digiste, lo vi en sus ojos Brick-dijo el rowdy pequeño un poco mas calmado.

-¿Y acaso no lo merecia?¿acaso se merecia una felicitacion?-pregunto sonriendo.

-No, pero no has pensado que podriamos parar la guerra contra las chicas-pregunto inocentemente. Brick rio de buena gana.

-¿Estas bromeando,cierto?-pregunto, pero al no recivir contestacion lo tomo encerio- Boomer, fuimos creados para eso, no podemos hacer lo que Butch hace, tenemos que odiar a las chicas-

-¿Y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar? ¿Me hubieras dicho lo mismo? ¿Me hubieras dicho que me odiabas?, por que eso le diste a entender-dijo Boomer molesto, Brick callo, no sabia que responder.

-Si te soy franco, no-respondio con el ceño fruncido, ya se habia cansado de tanta cuestion.

-¿Entonces por que a el si?-pregunto,Brick bufo molesto y lo miro con enojo. Boomer ante eso retrocedio.

-Ya te lo dije...el es un idiota-respondio levantandose y pasandolo de largo, Boomer se sorprendio al oir eso.

-¡Esa no es una razon Brick!-grito, pero no fue escuchado, Brick habria emprendido vuelo.

-Brick...ojala no te arrepientas despues...-susurro emprendiendo vuelo a direccion contraria.

...Con las chicas...

-Yo...yo no voy a vivir con ustedes-tartamudeo sonrosado por lo dicho.

-¿Asi?-pregunto Buttercup con superioridad-¿Entonces donde viviras?

-Pues yo sabre donde-respondio apartando la vista. Las chicas suspiraron. Un rechinido de estomago se hiso presente.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Bubbles, Butch se sonrojo totalmente.

-N..no-respondio, pero otra vez rugio su estomago.

-Pues tu estomago dice otra cosa-continuo Blossom.

-E..el que sabe, solo sabe digerir la comida-respondio totalmente rojo, no solo porque su estomago rugia mas si no por la tonteria ya analizada que habia dicho.

-Ja, esa es su funcion Butchi-contestaron las tres, el pelinegro quedo en blanco al oir eso.

-¡NO ME PONGAN APODOS!¡Y MENOS TAN FEMENINOS!-grito mas fuerte que su estomago XD

-¿Acaso no te gusta, Butchi?-pregunto inocente bubbles.

-¡Claro que no!-grito aun mas sonrojado (si es que se puede XD), pero nuevamente su estomago rugio.

-Ven te daremos algo de comer-dijo Buttercup empujandolo.

-H..hey...puedo caminar solo-

-Pues no parece Butchi-remarco la ultima palabra haciendo que al chico le creciera una venita en la frente.

-¡Que no me dijas asi!-grito

-Si..si como digas-dijo dandole el avion.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina no encontraron a nadie, las chicas fueron al refrigerador, sacando jalea y mani. Bubbles saco el pan.

-Bien haremos sanwiches (algo asi se escribe no?)-dijo blossom sonriendo.

-¿Y su padre?-pregunto Butchi perdon Butch.

-Salio, esta con el alcalde-contesto Bubbles untando mani el el pan.

-Ah,mmm...¡ya se!-grito sorprendiendo a las chicas- ¡Hay que hacer esto con estilo!-dicho esto puso a volar todos los panes.

Las chicas sonrieron, Bubbles unto mani rapidamnte en todos los panes, Buttercup siguio con la jalea y Blossom corto cos su laser las orillas.

-¡A eso llamo una comida con estilo!-grito Butch sonriendo, las chicas igualmente sonrieron.

-Bien ahora hay que comer.-siguio Blossom, todos asistieron y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Aun preguntarias por que Boomer?-susurro la voz del chico de ojos carmesi con tristeza- El sera mas feliz aqui.

* * *

**BIEN!**

**CAPITULO 3!**

**BUTCH: COMO QUE BUTCHI!**

**MIMI:SI ASI ES, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Despues de terminar de comer, las ppgz y "Butchi" fueron a ver el televisor. Buttercup miraba de reojo a su contraparte, derrepente se sonrojaba y luego fruncia el ceño.

-¿Que tanto le miras?-pregunto inocentemente Bubbles, Buttercup se sonrojo de golpe, lo que no paso desapercibido por su hermana pelinaranja.

-Bubbles, ¿Porque no llevas a Butchi a la cocina?, podrian hacer palomitas y hamburguesas-pidio Blossom, Butch asistio.

-¡Si, hamburguesas!-grito la rubia feliz, llevandose a Butch de la mano.

-Gracias-hablo Buttercup sonrojada, Blossom sonrio.

-¿Porque te comportas asi?-pregunto mirandola fijamente, Buttercup se sonrojo un poco mas.

-No lo se, estoy sintiendo algo raro, es como cuando sentia algo por Ace, pero mas fuerte-dijo juntando sus piernas y abrazandolas.

-¿Puedes describirlo?-pregunto su hermana, la pelinegra asistio.

-Si, mi pecho late fuertemente cuando lo miro, cuando nuestros ojos chocan de casualidad me sonrojo y siento hervir mi sangre, siento que estando junto a el ya no me puede pasar nada.-explico sollozando, Blossom la miro con ternura y comprension.

-Oh, ya logro entenderlo, mi hermana esta enamorada de "Butchi".-dijo sonriendo, mientras que la pelinegra se ponia roja como un tomate.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!.-grito sonrojada violentamente, su hermana mayor le cerro el ojo.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero tienes que darte cuenta que "Butchi" significa mas de lo que crees para ti- dicho esto se levanto y se fue a la cocina, la pelinegra miro a su hermana irse, ¿quien podia saber mas que ella?, si estaba en la misma situacion de Buttercup. Solo que ella esta enamorada de el rowdy amargado, frio y solitario: Brick.

Cuando Blossom llego a la cocina, vio todo hecho un desastre y los causantes de esto habentadose mas y mas cosas.

-¡Basta!-grito molesta y crusando los brazos. Los dos "pequeños" se detuvieron-¡Que esta sucediendo aqui!-pregunto gritando mas fuerte, la rubia solo sonrio tratando de no reirse, mientras que el pelinegro comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

-Jajaja...Blossom...te ves muy...jajajajajja...graciosa-concluyo tomandose del estomago y arrastrandose en el suelo. Blossom se vio, no tenia nada, pero cuando miro arriba de su cabeza logro visualizar un jamon embarrado de huevo.

-¡Ahhh!-grito comicamente quitandoselo de encima, despues miro el techo, habia sientos de jamones. ¡El profesor nos matara!-dijo

-Blossom, no te apures el profesor no llegara tan pronto-dijo Buttercup entrando a la cocina, ¡error!, justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-¡Chicas he llegado!-grito el Utonio desde la puerta, las chicas gritaron comicamente, Butch fue volando hasta la entrada sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Un...un rowdy ...¡AYUDA!...¡CHICAS!-grito pegandose lo mas que pudiera a la pared. Blossom entendio el mensaje.

-¡Vamos limpiemos esto rapido!-ordeno la power rosa, las otras dos asistiron. Despues de un minuto todo estaba completamente limpio.

-¡AYUDA!-seguia gritando el profesor, Butch lo veia con varias gotitas en la cabeza. Estaba solamente sentado observandolo, ¿que demonios le estaba haciendo?, se preguntaba el chico verde cuando aparecieron las chicas.

-Profesor, Butch solo lo vino a recivir.-dijo Blossom sonriendo. E l cientifico parecio relagarse cuando vio que aparecian sus salvadoras.

-¿A recivirme?-pregunto, las ppg asistieron al igual que Butch

-Si, el vivira con nosotros-anuncio Buttercup feliz, Butch la miroy se sonrojo un poco peroluego apart la mirada. Claro todo fue visto por Blossom que no perdia lugo de detalle.

-¡¿QUE?-grito su padre-¡Pero chicas eles su enemigo!

-No se equivoca el a aceptado pasarse al ladp bueno-dijo Bubbles

. ahi, yo nunca he dicho eso...jamas dejare de ser malo es divertido, pero como ahora estoy con ustedes y no con mi hermano Boomer, pues solo optare por no hacer nada malo, pero cuando regrese con el volvere a der el mis...- antes de continua Buttercup lo derrivo y sento sobre el tapandole la boca.

-Si, como le desiamos el ha dicho que sera bueno, asi que no tiene de que procuparse, exepto de mandarlo ala escuela- Butch sudo frio al oir eso- y hacer la comida para cienco personas-concluyo sonriendo forzosamente, el profesor estaba indeciso, pero luego vio que Butch tenia dolor, angustia y odio en los ojos, asi que decidio que se podria quedar pero al primer indicio de algo malo se iria, ante eso Butch lo quizo golpear pero fue bien detenido por las chicas.

-Un dia despues...-

Todo ya estaba listo, Butch habia sido inscrito el la escuela de las chicas, reconocido como Butch Him, ya que pensaron que apellidarlo "jojo" era extravagante y vergonzoso.

-¡Vamos o se hara tarde!-grito Blossom hacia los dos pelinegros

-¡Ya vamos!-gritaron con desganas los dos. Volaron rapidamente hacia la escuela, como era de esperse llegaron temprano. Butch paso y se sento junto a las chicas. Cuando ingresaron todos los alumnos la maestra Keane, presento a Butch al grupo.

-Bien niños, el es nuestro nuevo alumno, Butch Him-presento- Anda presentate.

-Bien, mis pasatiempos son practicar deportes, dar buenos puñetazos y aniquilar a mis enemigos. Me gusta pelear, ro...-pero callo por las miradas de las ppg- No me gusta la gente mandona, fria, arrogante y que solo se preocupa por si misma (todo esto se refirio a Brick)- Bien no se metan conmigo o los aniquilare- todos lo miraron con miedo, las chicas suspiraron ciertamente algunas cosas no cambian.

Un rato despues era la hora de la siesta, todos ya se habian quedado dormidos menos uno: Butch-

_-Flash Back-_

_-Pasamela Brick- grito el pelinegro, pidiendo la pelota. Pero Brick se la lazo a Boomer, que este torpemente la recibio. Boomer la lanzo hacia Butch, pero antes de que el la pudiera agarrar Brick la tomo y le saco la lengua._

_-Tienes que ser mas rapido Butch-dijo sonriendo, Butch se molesto.-Oh, vamos no te molestes-continuo el pelinaranja, rapidamente fue hacia el y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.- Boomer necesito refuerzos!.pidio, el rubio corrio hacia ellos y comenzaron a jugar de nuevo._

-En ese tiempo tu me querias-penso mientras una lagrima resvalaba en su mejilla, quedando estampada en su manta-¿Entonces que fue lo que cambio, Brick?

_-¡No saben hacer nada bien!-grito la voz de Him, los tres chicosse asustaron.-¡Solo se la pasan jugando, dejen de ser tan estupidos!_

_-¡No me jodas, maldito!-grito Butch altaneramete- ¡De cuando aca nos das ordenes!_

_-Callate Butch-dijo seriamente Brick, Butch bufo arrogante._

_-¡¿Que haras? ¿Pintarte las uñas o maquillarte?-pregunto, Him parecio encenderse mas._

_-Basta Butch, no lo volvere a repetir-dijo friamente el chico de gorra._

_-¡Maldito Maricon!-seguia insultando Butch, Him con un poder que salio de su boca le disparo a Boomer. Brick se enojo al ver eso._

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES, HIM!-grito bañado en colera, mientras sostenia a Boomer en sus piermas.-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!-grito muy enojado,furioso. Him sonrio con superioridad y se marcho._

-Desde ese dia me comenzaste a odiar-susurro dandose la vuelta.

-_Brick, yo lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento, no pense que se desqui..._

_-¡CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito aun enojado, subio a Boomer en su espalda y emprendio el vuelo hacia la cabaña de peludito. Una vez que llegaron puso a Boomer en el suelo y se sento a su lado, permanecia inconsiente, y una lagrima de dolor se le escapo al chico ojicarmesi._

_-Brick-susurro el pelinegro, el llamado no le contesto- Brick-volvio a llamar._

_-¿Que carajos quieres?-pregunto limpiando se lalagrima._

_-Lo lamento mucho, yo no sabia..._

_-Callate, no me vengas con idioteses, en ese momento te dije que guardaras silencio, pero no obedesiste ahora por eso mi hermano esta asi, por tu culpa Butch-concluyo-Ahora largo._

_Butch se quedo mudo-"le dijo hermano"-penso sorprendido,jamas les habia dicho asi._

-Y justo ahora me gustaria que ami me digieras para despues quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Bien, espero que con esto se den una idea de por que Brick "odia" a Butch.**

**Espero que dejen reviews, me haran muy feliz. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR DE HERMANOS**

Boomer volaba por toda la ciudad buscando a su hermano Butch deseando hablar con e, quería dejarle claro que lo quería y si era posible que volviera con ellos. Después de unos minutos lo encontró, iba caminando con las ppg, platicando alegremente con Bubbles.

-Y ese es el programa mas visto por mi, mi favorito "Hipoenergety"-dijo la rubia saltando de emoción, el rubio sonrió y bajo.

-¡BUTCH!-grito cuando llego hasta el y le dio un abrazo, el pelinegro se sorprendió y sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo-¡ME ALEGRO DE HABERTE ENCONTRADO!

-¡Boomer! ¡No me grites en el oído!-se quejo separándose de el, Boomer sonrió.

-Hermano, me alegro tanto de volvernos a ver-dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. Butch se sonrojo y con la manga de su suéter verde limpio cada ojo. ^/^

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?-pregunto sonriendo. Boomer se sonroso

-No estoy llorando, se me metió algo en el ojo-continuo agarrándose el ojos.

-Si, como no-respondió soltando una leve risa.

-Hermano, vuelve con nosotros-pidió el "azulito", Butch bajo la mirada y negó sonriendo tristemente.

Boomer se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermano, después sonrió con tristeza y unas lágrimas se le escurrieron por las mejillas. -Brick…se fue-dijo tristemente, Butch alzo la mirada sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido, las ppg también se sorprendieron.

-Si, la última vez que lo vi hablamos pero después ya no regreso, por un momento pensé que seria lo mejor, pero ya no volvió-dijo llorando, Bubbles y Blossom caminaron hasta el y depositaron su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo hermano-comento Butch, habiendo que el menor alzara la cara- Es demasiado sencillo saber donde esta-

-¿He?-

-Ven acompáñame y lo averiguaras.- dicho esto lo tomo de la mano y salieron volando.

-¿Crees que estén bien?-pregunto Buttercup preocupada hacia Blossom.

-Si, ya es hora de que lo resuelvan, además Butch se sentiría peor si se quedara mas tiempo con nosotras-respondió Blossom sonriendo.

-¿No le gustaba estar con nosotras?-pregunto tristemente. Bubbles y Blossom sonrió tiernamente.

-No es eso, Buttercup,lo que quiso decir Blossom es que nadie esta contento si no esta con su familia-contesto Bubbles.

-Es como si ha nosotras nos separaran o nos peleáramos, no seria lo mismo, ellos tienen un lazo muy especial, que ni siquiera la fuerza, la ciencia o otros sentimientos lo pueden romper-concluyo Blossom y emprendió vuelo junto con Bubbles, Buttercup sonrió y miro hacia la dirección en que se fue Butch.

-Ojala y regreses-susurro y se fue volando con sus hermanas.

* * *

**NIA! **

**ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO ^^. ESPERO QIE ME DEJEN REVIEWS ESO HARA QUE SE ME ACLARE EL DIA. HE ESTADO UN POCO DEPRIS ASI QUE ACTUALIZARE TALVEZ EN UNA SEMANA,YA QUE NO ME SIENTO CON MUCHO ESTADO DEANIMO **

**EN FIN NOS VEREMOS DESPUES**

**BYE-BY**

**MIMI-CHAN SALE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NYA! Ya volvi hu! Bien aqui el penultimo capitulo ^/^. Va.**

**

* * *

****AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

En el oceano de Saltadilla, se ve una zona verde, en ella varios arboles y abajo de estos una gran roca. Una silueta pequeña se encuentra sobre ella...es Brick.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Eso es lo que somos?-se pregunta, los ojos los tiene ocultos con su gorra, pero eso no impide que se vean dos lagrimas que se le van escapando. Su boca tiembla, sus manos tiemblan, y en su interior se esta arrepintiendo de todo.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que?-se seguia preguntando- ¿Por que te tuve que tratar asi? ¿Celos talvez?, ¿celos de la Powerpuff girl verde?.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¡Boomer!-grita la voz de Butch, Brick que caminaba por esos alrededores se detiene y va hacia donde sus hermanos._

_-Que te haces Butch, es obio que te gusta Buttercup-dice el azulito de manera inocente. El mayor se sonroja totalmente. Brick que observaba la escena se queda estatico, ¿Como era posible?._

_-No es verdad, Boomer. Mejor di que a ti te gusta Bubbles-dice haciendo sonrojar al menor, Brick se enfada cada vez mas._

_-Bueno yo no lo niego-responde, el pelinegro sonrie._

_-Esta bien, me gusta talvez un poco...-Boomer lo mira seriemente y con un aura ascesina-...bueno talvez mucho.¿Contento?-pregunta apartando la vista._

-Si tal vez fue eso, celos de que ella se llevara todo tu afecto, que hiciera que te olvidaras de nosotros. O quizas fue ¿miedo?.

_-Flas Back-_

_-¡BUTCH!-grito Brick abalanzandosele y tirandole un golpe. Butch se quedo estatico y le escupio la sangre que le habia sacado del labio._

_-¿Que demonios deseas "Hermano"?-le dijo friamente, indiferente y con sarcasmo hacia la ultima palabra._

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESAS COSAS A BOOMER?, ¡El no tiene la culpa de tus idioteses!, todavia que casi lo matan por tu culpa ¡LE DICES QUE ES ALGO INSIGNIFICANT...-pero no pudo continuar ya que Butch le da un golpe que lo hace caer de espaldas._

_-¡Ya basta!-grita ocultando sus ojos esmeraldas detras de sus cabellos-¡Me escuchaste!, ¡Estoy harto, de que siempre me heches en cara de que por mi culpa lo lastimaron! ¡Bastante tengo con saber que fue asi! ¡Que por mi culpa lastimaron a la persona que mas quiero! ¡Estoy harto de ti, y de mi! ¡Harto de que me odies sin motivo aparente! ¡Harto y cansado del que un dia fue mi hermano!-al gritar esto ultimo sale volando dejando caer dos gotas de lagrimas._

-Si, miedo a que te fueras, y nos dejaras. Miedo. Por que eso tengo, miedo a fallarles...miedo a perderlos.

_-Brick-llamo una asquerosa voz a sus espaldas, el chico se giro sobre sus talones y vio una silueta delgada, alta y roja- El mayor de los rowdys y el mas poderoso o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto riendo._

_-¿Que deseas Him?-pregunto el chico con frialdad, Him rio tontamente _**(lo siento, es que ODIO a Him XD)**.

_-He visto que ultimamente las peleas con Butch han sido muy continuas, ¿por que no los dejas y te unes a mi?-pregunto con aires de grandeza._

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ademas yo jamas les traicionare, tu nos dejaste...-no pudo continuar por que Him lo rodeo con el brazo._

_-Vamos Brick, conmigo puedes obtener poder si es que lo deseas, poder para derrotar a las PPG, como tu lo deseas..._

_-No-respondio separandose bruscamente de el, y alegandose._

_-Vamos tus hermanos ya se enamoraron de ellas, ¿no me digas que Brick tambien?-eso detuvo al pelirrojo pero no se volteo- No me digas que Brick, el Rowdy mas fuerte se ha enamorado de Blossom, su contraparte-_

_-Cierra el pico Him-ordeno volteandose y mostrando una gran ira en sus ojos carmesi._

_-Jajaja, tu tambien te has rebajado hasta ese punto jajaja- pero antes de que pudiera soltar otra tonteria, callo de rodillas en el suelo, por una patada de Brick. _

_-Me las pagaras...-dijo y se fue._

-Y ahora por ese estupido, ha pasado esto, ¿como te pude echar la culpa a ti? si fui yo quien inicio todo, todo lo hize yo...-susurro lo ultimo recostandose en la gran roca-

-Boomer, Butch. Siento haberles fallado, siento haber sido yo su hermano, por que ¿Hermanos?, si...es lo que somos.

.

.

Brick quedo dormido en la gran roca unas cuantas horas, al rededor de ese tiempo algo muy extraño habia ocurrido en los dos Rowdys menores...un aura roja envolvia a toda Saltadilla, las Ppg fueron en busca de los chicos...en ese justo momento se desataria una pelea entre dos verdaderos hermanos.

* * *

**CIAO!**

**Hola chicos(a), bueno ya esta por acabar, jijiji quiero aclaran una cosa el capitulo final se dividira en dos partes, y habra un epilogo WII!**

**Bien, la lucha de dos hermanos se dara, ¿quien ataco la ciudad? Esperenlo en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale.**

**Dejen reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

Brick comenzó a despertar poco a poco, sus ojos carmesí primero se figaron en el cielo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? El cielo se había tornado rojo, los arboles que lo rodeaban estaban secos y caídos, el agua sucia y con olor repugnante.

-¿Qué rayos….-pero no pudo continuar por que fue atacado por alguien que lo hizo estrellarse contra la tierra. Se levanto lentamente, poco a poco se fue volteando y cuando pudo darse cuenta de quien era el que lo había atacado se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Ahhh!-grito recibiendo un ataque por la espalda, volteo lentamente…ya sabia con quien se encontraría, solo que en verdad deseaba que no fuera el. – Boomer…-susurro dolorosamente al verlo- Y Butch…-al decir ese nombre sonrió amargamente.

-Brick…Brick…Brick-intervino una voz muy conocida para el, ocultando su mirada carmesí tras sus cabellos naranjas, pidió con todo su corazón que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Him…-susurro al momento que una nube de color rojo se situaba enfrente de el, una pinza lo tomo por los hombros de manera de un abrazo. El demonio rojo sonrió con arrogancia mientras Brick seguía oculto tras sus cabellos.

-Jajaja, puedo oler tu miedo Brick…miedo hacia m…-no completo la frase puesto que Brick se libro de su agarre y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en su cara haciéndolo retroceder.-Maldito-susurro Him, desapareciendo y apareciendo junto a Butch.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-pregunto el chico rojo mirándolo con una frialdad absoluta.

-Solo lo que deseaban-respondió confundiendo al chico- Ellos no te quieren Brick…¿alguna vez te has preguntado por que solamente ellos se confiaban sus secretos?-Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿ Alguna vez te preguntaste por que nunca confiaron en ti?...eso es por que te tenían rencor y miedo- Brick callo de rodillas al escuchar eso, todo era verdad.

-No…no es verdad-se mentia negando con la cabeza.

-Ja, por favor ¿Qué bien te haces con mentirte? Yo solo les di lo que deseaban,…venganza y odio hacia ti- Brick se paro en seco y los miro, sus dos hermanos lo miraban con indiferencia absoluta…eso dolió. Brick no sabia que hacer, si huir o quedarse, por primera vez en su vida no sabia lo, las dos opciones les parecían ilógicas y a la vez tentativas.

-Jajajaja, ahora es momento de que me vengue-sonrió triunfante el demonio rojo, desapareciendo de ahí y reapareciendo con las powerpuff girls inconscientes. Brick lo miro bastante sorprendido, miro a la líder parecía reaccionar. Sonrio, ella era fuerte y el también, los mas poderosos de ambos grupos…los mas poderosos, pero mas estúpidos en cuanto a sus emociones.

-Jajajaja- comenzó a reír confundiendo a Him, y a Blossom que acababa de despertar completamente.-¿Crees que con poner a mis hermanos en contra me ganaras? Si solo eres un idiota que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme y tiene que conseguir a otros para hacerlo-Him lo miro con odio y afilo su pinza presionándola en contra de Blossom, sobre su cuello que comenzaba a derramar sangre, Blossom ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir la abertura en su cuello, Brick la miro algo ¿preocupado? No, el no podía estar preocupado ni mucho menos por una powerpuff girl. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, miro a sus hermanos ellos estaban tan seguros de sus sentimientos, ¿pero el que? Decidió olvidar esos pensamientos por lo mientras, mientras daba una patada a Him, que fue retenida por Butch mandándolo muy lejos.

-¡BUTCH!-grito adolorido volando rápidamente hacia el y derrumbándolo, comenzó a golpearlo en la cara para que reaccionara, Brutch solo lo miraba indiferente, cuando se harto le dio juntando sus dos piernas una patada que los derrivo y lo mndo demasiaadolejos.

-Brick…-susurro Blossom angustiada y adolorida.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes chicas…-dijo Him acercándose peligrosamente junto con los dos rowdys. Brick miro desde lejos l escena estaba adolorido pero eso no lo detendría quisiera o no ellas ahora tenían que ser sus aliadas.

_-Flash Back-_

_Los chicos volaron hasta la cabaña para asegurarse primero que Brick no estuviera ahí._

_-Oye Butch, te he dicho que Brick no estaba aquí-hablo Boomer un poco molesto._

_-Eso ya lo se, solo quería asegurarme –respondió Butch sacándole la lengua, es hora de ir a donde en verdad esta. Dicho esto emprendió vuelo junto con Boomer, hacia el mar de Saltadilla.-_

_-No lo veo-cometo Boomer haciendo un google con las manos, Butch sonrió veces su hermano era tan infantil e inocente._

_-"El debería de estar aquí"-penso el chico de grandes ojos esmeraldas serio._

_-Si están buscando a su hermano es mejor que no pierdan el tiempo-dijo una voz que ellos conocían muy bien, Butch se enojo y rápidamente fue volando asta Boomer para protegerlo- Valla parece que aprendiste la lección de la ultima vez, de no meterte con tus superiores-continuo hablando Him._

_-Cierra el pico Him-hablo ocultando su mirada e sus cabellos, Boomer lo miraba preocupado._

_-Tu…tu ¿tienes a Brick?-pregunto el rubio temeroso, a lo que Him sonrio triunfante._

_-No-respondió con arrogancia_

_-Entonces no nos vengas a…._

_-El se fue-intervino riendo maléficamente, los dos rowdys abrieron los ojos como platos y el rubio comenzó a sollozar. Butch estaba mas que sorprendido y un miedo le entro junto con un escalofrió._

_-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Butch desorientado._

_-Que el se fue, me digo que ya no había que le importara aquí-_

_-No, no te puedo creer-continuo Butch incrédulo ante sus palabras, Boomer no decía nada solo permanecía oculto. Him moviendo su mano circularmente hizo una nuve roja que se abro, en ella se ve a Brick volando y sonriendo ampliamente._

_-"Ahora ya no hay nada que me estorbe"-dijo el Brick de aquella imagen emprendiendo mas vuelo-los dos chicos sed quedaron estáticos, inmóviles y sorprendidos._

_-Brick…-susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, Him seguía con su sonrisa hipócrita hacia los dos._

_-Sabia que eras un estúpido…pero abandonarle a el-susurro Butch mirando a Boomer que tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo._

_-Hermano, jamás….jamás pensé que…que me harías esto-susurro mirando el cielo que había tomado un color rojizo._

_-Pagara-hablo firmemente Butch mirando a Him que se intimido un poco por su mirada llena de oscuridad._

_-Sabrá el dolor que nosotros tenemos-continuo Boomer duramente y con los mismos ojos que Butch._

_-Jajajaja-rio Him- Eso creí, pero antes de darles mi poder les pedire que me hagan un trabajo-_

_-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Butch_

_-Que me traigan a las power puff girls, para que las mate yo mismo-ordeno, los dos rowdys no dijeron nada y se echaron a volar._

_Las chicas volaban por toda la ciudad de Saltadilla en busca de Butch y Boomer, puesto que estaba pasando lago muy raro en su querida ciudad._

_-Allí están-grito Buttercup sonriendo al ver al pelinegro, las chicas fueron hasta ellos, pero ellos las recibieron inesperadamente con un ataque de sus manos, haciendo que las tres se fueran contra el suelo._

_-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Bubbles inocentemente, Butch fue hasta la rubia y la agarro de sus coletas para después darle una patada en la cara haciéndola estrellarse contra un edificio._

_-¡Bubbles!-gritaron las dos, Boomer aprovechando la distracción le dio una patada a Buttercup en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre y yéndose a estrellar contra un árbol de un parque._

_-¡Buttercup, Bubbles!-grito la mayor viéndolas semi-consientes.-¡Butch, Boomer reaccionen por favor, somos nosotras!-pidio casi rogando, los dos rieron._

_-El señor Him, nos ha dado tanto poder que es muy difícil contenerlo-rio Boomer dándole una patada en la cara._

_-El señor Him…-susurro Blossom adolorida, Butch fue hasta ella y logro darle a tiempo un puñetazo ya que Blossom lo había esquivado._

_-Ustedes jamás le dirían asi a Him-dijo jadeando. Boomer aparecioi por detra y le dio una patada, Blossom reacciono a tiempo y soplo su poder helado congelando al rubio, pero este se libro fácilmente._

_Buttercup volo hasta ellos al igual que Bubbles y ambas de una patada los derrumbaron- Reaccionen-pidieron_

_-Jajaja-rieron los dos y corrieron rápidamente hasta ellas, Butch junto dos bolas de energía y se las mando a Buttercup la cual solo pudo esquivar una, Boomer le dio una patada en la cara a Bubbles y con su bate lanzo un rayo que hizo que callera iconsiente._

_-Van dos solo falta una-dijeron sonriendo maliciosos, Blossom se puso de pie y les lanzo dos rayos rosas que lograron esquivar fácilmente.- Adiós-hablaron al unisono y juntando sus ataques las dejaron inconsientes._

Ahora , después de todo lo que habían vivido no podían acabar asi. Justo cuando sus hermanas eran felices…no no lo podía permitir, pero es que ya no tenía fuerzas. Todos sus intentos por liberarse eran en vanos. Finalmente se dio por vencida, dejo de forcejear encontra de Him y este sonrio satiusfecho, solo deseaba que nada le pasara a sus hermanas y al "gruñon" de Brick…su amor imposible.

Cuando Him estaba a punto de enterrarle su pinza en el cuello, una luz roja carmesí cego a todos, cuando abrieron los ojos, Brick estaba detrás de Him, el cual fue derrivado de una patada, soltando en el proceso a Blossom, esta quedo maravillada/sorprendida por ve un aura roja escarlata rodear a Brick, que tenia los ojos oscuros, vacios.

-Brick…-alcanzo a decir, este la miro y sonrio.

-Esperaba mas de mi contraparte-admitió sorprendiéndola- Derroten a Him-ordeno volando hacia Butch dándole una patada haciéndolo estrellar contra la roca, después fue hasta Boomer y le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo sangrar.

Him observaba la escena sonriente, pero su risa fue canviada cuando recibió un ataque de Blossom.- Lamentaras haber nacido.-hablo frimente la líder de las ppg.

-"Los traeré de vuelta, asi sea lo ultimo que haga"-penso Brick esquivando rápidamente los ataques de Butch y Boomer.

* * *

**Ciao!**

**Nya! Ya esta en la mejor parte, lamento que sea corto pero la mejor parte es la 2 final!**

**WIIIII! Ojala y dejen muchos reviews, ya que me suben mucho el animo y ayudan con la continuación. Tambien espero que leean Revange of the Heart. Mi nueva historia.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jejeje hola siento la demora, pero creo yo que no tarde mucho u.u como sea he aqui el capitulo final de amor de hermanos, bueno no es el final, pero si. Bueno la cosa es que habra un epilogo XD. Asi les recomiendo que tengan la cancion de We when die, en Youtube ^^ la verdad es que estaba escribiendo el fis, y entonces paso esa cancion, KIA! cuando lo lei con ella de nuevo ^^ o senti que mi corazon se paraba. Bueno ya me callo disfruten y dejen reviews.**

**

* * *

****Amor de hermanos.**

-"No importa como los traere de vuelta"-penso Brick dandole un golpe a Butch

Brick resivio un fuerte puñetazo de Boomer en el rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra un edificio no muy lejano. El chico de la gorra volo rapidamente hasta el y lo mado al mar, despues fue contra Butch y le mando una mirada lazer, el chico pelinegro grito por inercia.

Mientras tanto Blossom y Him desarrollaban una batalla desgarrante, Blossom se sentia cansada pero con tan solo ver a Brick luchando por traer a sus hermanos de vuelta le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Resivio un ataque de Him que hizo que callera al suelo, pero pronto se levanto y con una bola de energia de su mano se la lanzo al demonio.

-¡Ahhh!-grito Boomer al resivir un ataque de Brick, este escondio sus ojos tras sus cabellos, odiaba tener que hacer eso...lastimar a la persona que mas queria. El mas pequeño de los Rowdys callo inconsiente con un hilo de sangre que se escurria de su boca.

-Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo Butch, ¿por que no dejas de fingir?-pregunto el pelirrojo flotando, el pelinegro ensancho los ojos y formo una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto el chico escondiendo sus ojos.

-¿Como no saberlo?Si eres un...idiota-pregunto retoricamente- ¿Por que le hisiste eso a Boomer?

-Por que ¿es que acaso solo te preocupas por el?-pregunto con voz dolorosa

-No, Butch-respondio sorprendiendo al menor-Yo siempre cuide de ambos, pero...lo que has hecho, es algo que no te puedo permitir. Boomer es el menor de nosotros, y no podia permitir que el fuera a la oscuridad, en cambio tu, solo has seguido el juego, no te ha importado lastimarlo, solo has querido luchar contra mi, y te dare gusto.-concluyo volando velozmente hasta el y dandole un puñetazo en media cara.

**(Pueden poner la cancion)**

Butch callo lejos pero se incorporo rapidamente, fue hasta Brick y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendolo escupir, el pelirrojo le dio al instante una patada que logro evadir a tiempo.

-¡Brick!-grito cuando le lanzo una bola de energia, el chico de la gorra lo esquivo a tiempo.

-¡Reacciona!-grito su hermano mayor dandole un golpe en la mejilla.

-Siempre le quisiste al el-dijo dandole una patada en el estomago mandando al mayor a estrellarse contra un arbol.-Siempre le viste a el- volo rapidamente hasta el y lo enterro mas en la tierra.-Nunca le falto nada a el.

En la pelea de Blossom todo estaba en contra de la pelirroja. Su brazo ya no respondia muy bien y su cuerpo ya no obedecia las ordenes que le daba, Him igual de herido su labio sangraba mientras algunos de sus blancos dientes estaban tirados por el suelo. Su ojo morado, jamas penso que la lider fuera tan poderosa...jamas.

Volteo la vista hacia donde estaban los dos hermanos peleando y sonrio triunfante-"Brick te uniras a mi"-penso atacando de nuevo a Blossom que esquivo el ataque a tiempo.

-¡BUTCH!-grito el pelirrojo avalanzandose sobre de el.

_-Hermano-llamo Boomer tocando el brazo de Brick._

_-¿Que sucede Boomer?-pregunto regalando una sonrisa._

_-Te..._

_-¿Hu?-pregunto confuso al ver que se detuvo el rubio._

_-¿Me...me quieres?-pregunto algo sonrosado, Brick lo vio y sonirio con algo increiblemente indescriptible, no era su sonrisa sarcastica o fria...era diferente._

_-Si-respondio comenzando a volar y dejando a su hermano rubio soltando una lagrima, pero esta no era de lloriqueos infantiles, era de...felicidad._

-¡BRICK!-grito ahora el pelinegro dandole la vuelta y golpeandolo en la cara.

_-Brick-llamo Butch sonriente- Mira esto- dijo lanzando un ataque hacia los arboles que hizo que la mayoria de ellos se quemara._

_-Ja, yo te lo puedo superar-rio arrogante y lanzo un ataque color rojo que destruyo todo el bosque._

_-Asi, pues yo tambien-dijo el chico retandolo y destruyo toda la tierra infertil que se encontraba alli._

_-Pues yo.._

_-¡Que se creen que hacen!-pregunto enojada la voz de la lider de las chicas_

_-Nada que te importe-respondio molesto el lider de los rowdys._

_-¡Miren como han dejado el bosque!¡Lo lamentaran!-grito mas enojada_

_-¬¬Fue culpa de Butch-comento Brick mirando al menor._

_-¡QUE!¡Fue culpa tuya!-grito el otro molesto O.O_

_-¡Fue tuya!-_

_-¡No tuya!-_

_-¡Que fue tuya!-_

_-¡No, tuya!_

_-Fue culpa de Butch!-dijo el chico de la gorra._

_-¡Fue culpa de Brick!-recrimino el otro_

_-¡Butch!-_

_-¡Brick!_

_-¡Butch!_

_-¡Brick!_

_-¡Que fue culpa de Brick!-recrimino el oji-carmesi._

_-¡No fue de Butch, y es mi ultima palabra!-concluyo el oji-esmeralda cruzandose de brazo._

_-De acuerdo-respondio el otro, pero antes de que el pelinegro mostrara su cara de confusion fue golpeado por Blossom. XD_

-¡Basta Butch reacciona! ¡Por favor!-pidio el pelirrojo pero este parecia no haberle escuchado.

Lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cara haciendo sangrar la ,mejilla de su hermano mayor, el pelirrojo lo volteo, su mirada mostraba enojo y dolor. Butch cerro los ojos esperando el ultimo golpe de el.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero eso nunca paso, al contrario de eso sintio un calido abrazo, y algo lo mojaba. ¿Brick llorando?...no...el no llora. ¿Pero entonces que era lo que sentia caer en sus mejillas?. Abrio los ojos y alli se encontro con una mirada opaca de su hermano, pero estaba bañada en agua, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y veia como la boca del lider parecia no dejar de temblar.-Brick...-jamas lo habia visto asi,...jamas.

-_"Vuelve en ti...hermano"_.-susurro en su oido y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Butch cerro fuertemente los ojos.

_-¡Vete!-grito Brick molesto hacia Butch-¡Ya has hecho demasiado!_

_-Brick...-dijo el menor y salio de la cabaña._

_-Hermano lo siento-susurro Brick acarisiando los cabellos rubios de Boomer._

_-Brick POV-Pensamiento que se desarrolla cuando le da el abrazo a Butch._

_¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo te sale mal? ¿Que nadie te logra comprender? ¿Que tienes que hacer todo bien? ¿Que no le puedes fallar a nadie?_

_Pues ahora, en este mismo instante yo me siento así...es algo a donde simplemente no pertenesco, y quiero huir...volar muy alto y lejos. Perdido ir en la oscuridad, buscando la luz que alumbre mi vida...¿esque acaso no puedo hacer nada? Pero...aun cuando me este cubriendo de oscuridad, aun cuando ya no me quede un aliento mas que soplar, yo estare ahí para ellos...cuidandolos._

_Aun cuando les de a entender que los odio._

_Aun cuando demuestre querer a uno mas que a otro._

_Aun cuando...este corazon me deje morir._

_Aun cuando se pongan en mi contra._

_Siempre estare alli cuidandolos y,sobre todo...amandolos como mis hermanos._

_Porque, ¿hermanos?._

_Ahora lo comprendo- Si eso somos-_

El pelinegro sintio que ya no podia mas y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, sonrio, en verdad estaba feliz por lo que dijo Brick...-Hermano-susurro desmayandose y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Brick sonrio al oir esas palabras de la boca de su hermano, volteo hacia Blossom parecia devastada, pero el volo hasta ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico sonriendo

-Jeje, si ha esto le llamas bien entonces si-respondio la chica volando hasta el pelirrojo.

-Acabaremos con el-ordeno el chico, la pelirroja asistio y con una bola de enegia rosa junto las dos manos. Brick por su parte formo una bola mucho mas grande con ambas manos.

-¡No lo permitire!-grito Him atacandolos.

-¡Ahh!-grito Blossom de dolor pero sin disipar el poder.

-Tsk, ¡Aguanta!-grito el chico soportando el dolor.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban abajo (Bubbles, Boomer y Buttercup) despertaron poco a poco y miraron a sus hermanos.

-Pare...parecen angeles-dijo Bubbles mirando a los dos lideres juntando energia, y un aura de su respectivo color rodeandolos.

-Si-asistieron los dos.

-¡Vamos Blossom!-ordeno el chico, la pelirroja asistio y mando su ataque, despues Brick retrocedio un poco y lanzo el suyo formando un espiral con el ataque de Blossom.

Him intento detenerlo, pero el ataque era demasiado poderoso; ambos pelirrojos ya estaban agotados y eso lo veia sus hermanos. Asi que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo los tres menores se pusieron de pie y volaron hasta ellos.

-¡Los ayudaremos!-grito Boomer serio las dos asistieron. Los tres comenzaron a lanzar ataques hacia Him que hacian que este se distrayera...despues de unos segundos ya no se oyo nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Unos grandes ojos esmeraldas se comenzaron a abrir y lo primero que noto fue un hermoso cielo azul, y el sol que brillaba intensamente.

-Al fin despiertas...idiota-dijo una voz que reconocio al ser...

* * *

**Nya!**

**Ciao! Bueno chicas (os) lamento que la pelea fuera tan rara pero esque no me salen muy bien que digamos XD.**

**En fin he aqui el capitulo penultimo ¡Epilogo!, y creanme que va a ver mucho Butch y Buttercup, y tambien Blossom x Brick!**

**WIIIIII!1**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale (Nota: han notado que mi firma es bastante larga ^^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AMOR DE HERMANOS.**

**(Epilogo)**

_-Butch POV-_

_-Al fin despiertas…idiota-oí la voz que reconocí al instante, Brick…mi hermano._

_Voltee hacia el y lo vi, estaba oculto entre un árbol, entre su sombra. Me incorpore un poco, y no vi a nadie a su alrededor…a nadie._

_-Bri..-pero antes de que pudiera completar siquiera su nombre, fui atravesado por un ataque color rojo, entonces lo vi,…el cielo se coloreaba de un rojo sangre, cuatro cuerpos atrás de el tendidos y bañados en sangre,…Boomer y las chicas._

_Vi como Brick formaba una risa arrogante, y mostraba sus ojos que se encontraban opacos, a su lado, "el", el ser que había comenzado todo…"HIM". Reía y pasaba su brazo en el hombro de Brick, que volvía a ocultar la vista. Después de eso, no supe más…Brick adiós._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡BUTCH!-grito una voz zarandeándome fuertemente, comencé a abrir los ojos, mis parpados respondían pesadamente y mi mente apenas procesaba la información mandada, muerte…fue entonces cuando los abrí de par en par, vi primero todo borroso, después enfrente de mi se posaba una sombra, moví un poco mi cabeza y entonces lo vi, el era…Brick._

_Se encontraba en cuclillas enfrente de mi, su cara mostraba preocupación y a la vez alegría, tenia un hilo de sangre seco desde el labio hasta la mandíbula, miro un poco a su derecha, estaban las chicas sonrientes abrazándose y Boomer sonriéndole como siempre._

_-Br..Brick-solté un susurro casi inaudible._

_-Idiota, deja de hablar-me regaño soltándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, cerré un ojo por el dolor y después vi lo que jamás pensé ver de el, una cálida y sincera sonrisa y esta vez era solo…SOLO para MI.-_

_-Hermano-llamo Boomer y Brick volteo _

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con el rostro confundido._

_Los ojos de Boomer comenzaron a emanar demasiadas lágrimas, y después prácticamente voló a toda velocidad para abrazarnos, me queje un poco pero, a pesar de todas las heridas que tengo… este abrazo no duele._

Las chicas miraron a los rowdys y sonrieron con ternura, fueron hasta ellos.

-Brick-llamo Blossom seria, lo cual sorprendió a todos, pensando que una nueva pelea se desataría.

El chico de la gorra volteo y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Dime.-contesto cortante.

-Gracias-dijo la líder sonriendo y estirando su mano, el chico de la gorra sonrió y acepto poniéndose de pie. Todos sonrieron por la maravillosa escena que había, los dos lideres de ambos grupos dándose la mano, pero inesperadamente Brick quito la mano y volvió a sonreír arrogante, pero no del todo.

-Pero, ni creas que dejare de ser malo-dijo sorprendiendo a todos- Puede que mis hermanos dejen el bando, pero yo, ¡Ja!, me gusta y no la cambiare. Ellos son ellos yo soy yo, y por nada dl mundo me iría al bando contrario.-dijo sonriéndose, acomodándose su gorra y comenzando a volar. La pelirroja sonrió y asistió. Después ella también emprendió marcha.

Entonces quedaron los "azules" y los "verdes", los primeros asistieron y se fueron hacia la misma dirección, después de todo…ya eran pareja ^^.

El viento soplo levemente, los dos oji-escarlata se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

-Tu hermano es un idiota, Blossom tenia la esperanza de que la aceptara-rompió el silencio Kaoru, por lo cual se gano una carcajada de Butch.

-Pero si ya lo ha hecho-dijo Butch sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya lo ha hecho, con tan solo pelear a su lado y aceptar su mano, solo que ese "Idiota" no sabe expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad, y dice que soy yo el idiota-lo ultimo lo digo mas para si que para la chica.

-Comprendo-dijo sentándose a su lado, el chico se sonrojo por su acto.-¿Has pensado, que tan largo es el cielo?-pregunto mirando el cielo que brillaba intensamente.-o ¿Qué tan largo es el camino?

-No importa que tan largo sea,-intervino Butch tomándola de la mano provocando que ella se sonrojara-…ese camino he de seguir-sonrió y fue acercando su rostros hasta juntar sus labios con los de su contraparte.

En dos edificios que se encontraban cerca de ellos, había dos sombras, cuando se vieron eran Blossom y Brick que sonreían triunfantes, después se miraron y sonrieron mas.

-_Después de todo si sucedió como lo predije-_susurro el líder dándose la vuelta, pero se paro sintiendo una presencia cerca de el.

-Brick-llamo la voz de Blossom, el chico volteo solo media cara.-Yo, yo…

-No tienes porque decirlo, yo siento lo mismo pero el hecho de que somos contrapartes y rivales no permite aceptar…

-Lo se, pero cuando tu me necesites yo estaré ahí…

-Igual yo.- concluyo hachándose a volar dejando una línea roja en el cielo.

_-Porque te amo…-_susurro dejando caer una lágrima y volando en dirección contraria a su casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-10 años despues-

-Brick tengo que salir apúrate-ordeno el pelinegro con una toalla en su mano.

-Ya voy-digo abriendo la puerta provocando que Butch callera.- Apúrate o tu noviecita destruirá la casa de nuevo-se burlo recordando la ultima vez que Butch llego tardea una cita.

-¡Cállate!-se sonrojo y azoto la puerta en su cara.

-Hermano me voy-aviso Boomer saliendo de la cabaña y emprendiendo vuelo a toda marcha.

-¡Dios!-se quejo Brick bajando por las escaleras-¿Es que ustedes nunca pueden ser puntuales?-pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un "miren quien habla" de Butch.

Se sentó en el sillón y miro el cielo, sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos, esos ojos que un día se mostraron opacos hoy se mostraban con vida.

El pelinegro bajo ya vestido y miro a su hermano que miraba sin cesar el cielo.

-Viejo ya consíguete una novia, estas critico-dijo burlón y salió volando a toda marcha si no quería sufrir una muerte temprana.

-_Después de todo, siempre habré de cuidarlos, cuando llegue el día de nuestra separación, tal vez nunca nos volvamos a encontrar, tal vez nunca nos volamos a ver…pero con saber que están bien…es lomas importante para mi.-_

-¿Listo?-pregunto una voz desde la puerta de la cabaña.

-Jamás lo había estado tanto-dijo volteando y encontrándose con la pelirroja que sonreía muy feliz.

Después de eso se fueron volando hasta llegar a un parque, allí vieron como sus hermanos platicaban alegremente. Ellos tenían dos maletas, dieron su última mirada hacia sus hermanos y dejaron caer una lágrima, después emprendieron marcha a toda velocidad dejando dos franjas de colores en el cielo.

**-¿Es el fin o solo el inicio?**

**

* * *

**

**Ciao!**

**Kya! No puedo creer que ya acabara kya! ,es el primer fic con tantos reviews!**

**¡Nya! Gracias a Floresilla329, Bruzzxa-k, BlueEvolet, xdaniielaahx, Angelic-bloody-night, irina, wow, Lady-Of-The-Death, BrickxBloss-Reds, Alexa Hiwatari, , Ammy c.A.c.N, y a KarimeA.**

**Muchas gracias, en cerio MINA arigatou! Espero que sigan mi otra historia Revenge of the Heart.**

**Bye-by**


End file.
